


Michelle (Except it's Izaya)

by HandsomeJackpot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeJackpot/pseuds/HandsomeJackpot
Summary: Okay- Y'all remember this hot garbage fire of a fic? I wrote it like 2-3 years ago and I've improved massively with my writing- SO HERE WE GO BUCKOS- but anyways, enjoy. If y'all remember lonely- then guud for you- its g o n e- because I don't like looking at my bad choices- FBDBDTitle is taken from Michelle - Sir ChloeShizuo Heiwajima may act strong, but his heart sure as fuck isn't strong. It doesn't obey the same rules as his body, where if it breaks it gets stronger. His heart just stays just as weak as it always has been.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Michelle (Except it's Izaya)

**Author's Note:**

> Im revamping this on the account of why the hell not, I say as its 2:11 am and im listening to the Coraline soundtrack cause I have no life

Shizuo Heiwajima was a man of many, _many_ things, a freak of nature? Yes. A man who could barely hold down a job on account of his anger issues? Yes. The list could go on. 

The tall faux blonde man inhaled the bitter cigarette smoke, the flavor rolling over his tongue, making his nose crinkle slightly. But he shook his head and allowed his lungs to fill with the cancerous carbon.

He finally let the cloud of smoke exhale from his nose, the smoke curling into the cold city air. Shizuo let out a low sigh as he tilted his head back, letting his head thump softly against the brick wall he was leaning against, but a noise caught his attention, making him turn his head to the source, and thats when he caught sight of Izaya Orihara.

His "nemesis".

To be honest, he never hated the man, just what he did fueled him with pure, unrelenting rage. Except now, what Izaya was doing, absolutely broke his fragile heart. 

Shizuo Heiwajima may act strong, but his heart sure as fuck isn't strong. It doesn't obey the same rules as his body, where if it breaks it gets stronger. His heart just stays just as weak as it always has been. He's always been like that, wearing his heart on his sleeve, where it could get broken over and over.

He watched like some sick voyeur, when it was purely accidental, as he watched Izaya bounce on some other man's lap, trying to muffle his noises of pleasure.

The Blonde could feel his eyes sting with salty tears, he felt the cigarette snap under his fingers. He wanted to rush over and pull Izaya off, and cradle him close as he beat the shit out of the other guy. But as crimson met honey, Shizuo only pulled away. It wasn't his fault.

Except it entirely was.

Because he was in love with his enemy.


End file.
